Checkpoint
by MetaXoul
Summary: Erotic Fantasy. Sexual Content. Two sex-starved Ibie'shan Kig-Yar Rangers manage to corner two human females during the Didact and Storm Covenant's invasion of Ivanoff Station. Reluctant sex follows.
1. Chapter 1

_Ivanoff Research Station, Gamma Halo_

Sometime after The Didact's Covenant Remnant troops invade the facility...

* * *

Mona Hannel was a Security Officer, and a damned good one at that too. A position as an officer was quite the respectable status within the ONI personnel assigned to Ivanoff Station, with its wealth of valuable knowledge and paragon staff. The Caucasian woman was in her late twenties, in excellent heath with superb physical and mental conditions. Her medium length hair was frosty bronze and wavy, complimenting her fair skin and rounded, almond-shaped eyes. Mona's face was quite attractive: a strong and straight nose, a full pair of pinkish and pleasant lips, not a trace of hard creases on her smooth and spotless skin, slightly dense eyebrows along with long eye-lashes, friendly light-brown irises, and a broad but softly elegant jawline and high cheekbones. She was slightly shorter than average for her age, but possessed a slim and well sculpted figure. Mona's personality was sharp, her reliable leadership persona was almost always seemed to be clearly apparent in whatever situation she was placed in, and she valued proper morals and responsibilities above all else. Mona was presently outfitted in her black combat uniform, her helmet absent from her head and an M7 SMG in her hands. The nozzle was still hot from expelling an entire magazine of spent shells at Covenant Remnant invaders, and that was when she had lost her helmet to a ferocious explosion from a fuel rod cannon.

Ellen Rutherford was a typical xenoarcheologist infatuated with the material and theories she had researched both before and after becoming a part of Ivanoff Station. The woman was in her mid-thirties, her body was tall and curvy with slender contours to her figure. Her skin was a fair olive shade with blushes of rosy red, and her hair was a pale black color. Ellen's face was a bit rounded in shape, with wide cheekbones and a very light pepper of freckles on the thin bridge of her small nose. These freckles gave her face a beautiful charm, as well as the miniature beauty mark located on the woman's lower-left cheek. Her eyebrows were not solidly shaped like Mona's own narrow pair, they were more like wide paisleys, and the shape of her eyes were bold and large. Mona's irises were dark-gray in color, possessing a bright twinkle at the edges. Her hair was long, tied up into a fashionable bun on the back of her head while two long bangs of different lengths hung down either side of her face, respectively. The woman had a wide mouth, her lips were a pinkish tan color and plump as well. Ellen was presently wearing her light-gray and sage green trousers, blue camisole, and lab-coat along with her pair of casual laboratory footwear. She was not trained in handling fire-arms aside from a M6H magnum, which had been barely fired despite all the ample fire-fights occurring throughout the facility.

The two women scrambled around the corner of the corridor, feeling a sharp twinge of anguish as they heard the death cries of their friend behind them. Cooper was a good man, a Security guard who had managed to down three Storm Covenant invaders with a M45D Security shotgun. Unfortunately, his journey ended abruptly despite his heroism. He had activated the command to seal the large doors to the bulkhead Mona, Ellen, and him were traversing past. From the other side of the doors, Cooper had managed to get a few feet past the doorway before a volley of plasma painfully tore into his back. Before the doors could shut, even more bolts of plasma whizzed past Mona and Ellen, but the two women were soon in the clear. Vicious snarls were heard from behind the sealed door, they were announcements of approaching death that were shouted from the maws of a Covenant Remnant squad hunting the humans down.

"By the military crates, there's a malfunctioning door. Gideon and Mallory should be there with a Security detail. They'll help us out!" Mona hastily announced, glancing backwards with slight hints of sadness breaking past her serious face.

Flashy sparks cascaded down onto the the two women as they entered the open room, noting the broken door and its jerky motions as well as the hissing gas escaping from the scorched ceiling vents and walls. The drab gray walls showed signs of plasma damage, and Ellen noticed how wonderful the bright orange lighting under the floor appeared. Two out of the three other doors within the room were sealed, blood droplets and splatters were observed leading to the other open door in the room. Mona noted that the heavy storage crates in the room would provide good cover, and the Covenant Remnant squad chasing her and Ellen would be on them in no time at all. It would be beneficial to quickly take cover and hide.

"What the hell? Where's the Security detail?!" Mona harshly whispered, peeking her head out the corner of her cover. Her eyes were looking to the doorway leading to the corridor, and she detected the faint sounds of heavy and hurried feet against metal flooring.

Ellen ran to the other open doorway and looked inside. The walls dad white paneling with black dials, and there were even more smears of blood on the gray flooring. Ellen gasped in surprise, horrified, when she beheld the sight awaiting for her in the corridor. Nearest to the transparent windows was a corpse, a scientist riddled with terribly brutal burn marks from plasma weapons. The smell was unsettling, and the face was all but unrecognizable due to the sheer amount of plasma damage. Ellen suspected that this was Gideon, as the corpse's body seemed to match up with Gideon's characteristics. It was rumored that a Storm Rifle could tear through thick metal doors, the effects of the plasma weapon upon a fleshy body were dreadful to ponder over, yet there Gideon was, proof of the brutality of this weapon.

Ellen looked behind her to the empty display shelving, and rushed forwards when she caught sight of a wounded human being. It was another scientist, a short and dark-skinned woman with graying streaks to her curly head of short black hair. It was Mallory, clutching her bloody belly and leaning forwards, wheezing slowly.

"Wh-what happened here, Mallory?" Ellen asked with a trembling voice. Mallory coughed and looked up, her dark-brown eyes rheumy and face expressing anguish.

"They just left us. Our Security detail, they just...ran!" she whispered, her voice soft and weak and full of heart-breaking emotion.

Before Ellen could respond, the life left Mallory's body and she relaxed, her hand falling onto her lap and muscles going limp. Ellen jumped away from Mallory's corpse and fought back tears. She sniffed and shook her head from side to side, her lips tightly closed and eyes firmly shut. With a wet sigh, Ellen quickly hurried to Mona and crouched down behind a large white storage crate. She had passed by a command console, something that could record audio-logs or control the doors as well as do a variety of other functions. Disappointingly, the plasma damage done to it had rendered it useless...the room was widely susceptible to an overwhelming invasion. Under the blinding ceiling lights, the two women fretted over their situation. Any moment now, the Covenant Remnant would dart past the Maintenance Tunnels and disabled Security Monitor station located directly in front of the open doorway.

"They'll track us down here for sure! We're so dead." Ellen cried, her body trembling in fear as she pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned against her folded legs. Mona on the other hand clicked her tongue and let out a heavy sigh. She then put a hand to Ellen's head and looked boldly into Ellen's watery eyes.

"Keep it together. We've all lost people, but that doesn't mean we have to join them. You do anything to stay alive, ma'am. We'll hold off here until back-up arrives, it's not like other Security Teams aren't patrolling the area for survivors to rescue! Check your weapon and get ready. We'll attack on my cue when the enemy gets near. Also, if you see any opening at all, take it and head for the Maintenance Tunnels! I'll cover you if you run." Mona bravely declared, her voice was feminine and gentle but also straightforward, very much like that of a collected and passionate soldier whose objectives was absolutely clear to them.

With that being said, she two women spread themselves out within the room and prepared for a fire-fight. Within the room was a sturdy M395 DMR, its magazine about half empty, spent shells scattered around its resting place. Mona placed her SMG onto the ground and double-checked the ammo for her DMR, sliding the magazine in with a smooth click and pulling down the rifle's bolt. Mona was annoyed that her helmet was gone, she could have been on the radio contacting other Security officers. That was, if the Covenant Remnant wasn't jamming communications.

Speaking of the Covenant Remnant, the small team tracking Mona and Ellen was composed of two Kig-Yar Rangers and several Unggoy, all in EVA suits. Some of the Grunts had fallen from Gideon's shotgun and Mona's SMG, but the Jackals were still in fine health and fuming. Both Jackals were around the same height, and had the around the same limber, muscular build. The two Jackals were outfitted in form-fitting suits colored dark-gray and silver. The tight suits possessed small tubes, blue lights and thin padding which contoured and clung comfortably against the naked Kig-Yar bodies underneath, from the three toes to the three fingers and throat. The armor and EVA helmets that the Jackal Rangers wore was of a medium weight and decent quality, colored bright blue with a shade of azure as well as light gray. There were jets attached to the backs' of the two Jackals, located directly above the prominent tailbones of the alien creatures. These jets were used for zero-gravity environments, for traversing vertical areas quickly as well as a variety of other uses such as tools for ambushes or boosts to mobility.

One Kig-Yar, who appeared to be superior in rank to the other, wielded a Covenant Carbine. The other Kig-Yar was a front-line soldier, equipped with an energy shield projector onto the top of his left wrist and a Plasma Pistol. The two Storm Sangheili who had been previously leading the unit had been slain earlier, and now that the Kig-Yar were in charge, their ambitions were free to run wild. Originally the two Kig-Yar had serves as infantry, one being a brutal Storm Heavy while the other was a Storm Sniper. Through time and dedication, the Kig-Yar had ranked up together and were placed into a Ranger squad. A great amount of time had passed for these two Storm Jackals, there had been almost no conflict for close to three years. In this time, the two Jackals were prone to fits of emotional stress and anxiety, particularly aggravated instances regarding the lack of sexual alleviation. As soldiers, they were trained to strictly follow orders and behave as robotic troops: a legion of united death that would never surrender. However, sexual frustration was quite the psychological tormentor. When orders arrived to invade a human facility, the two Kig-Yar were secretly excited. Humans meant females, and females meant relief. Of course the inter-species aspect of the fantasies was disturbing, but the Jackals figured that beggars couldn't be choosers. If the moment ever arrived, the two Jackals would let their emotions dictate their actions, and it seemed that fate was on their side.

The Kig-Yar squad leader managed to open the sealed bulk-head door using the command console Gideon had previously accessed. The Storm Covenant swarmed forwards in an organized fashion, weapons raised. With his rifle's barrel pointed directly ahead of him, the Kig-Yar leader crept to a military crate and took cover, looking behind him to examine the shotgun near-by. The Covenant Remnant was surprisingly willing to make use of human weaponry or ordinance. However, the Kig-Yar left the rifle alone and walked past Gideon's corpse and the crate, motioning for his Grunt underlings to sweep the corridor ahead. Behind them was the other Jackal, who's bright blue energy shield managed to form a solid umbrella of protection around most of his entire body. His cautious steps forwards were not sluggish, but brief and bold. When one Unggoy planted his large foot down at the front of the open doorway, his helmeted head seemed to explode as a lightning quick bullet pierced his armor and skull. Mona smiled, proud of her decisive headshot. However, her victory was short-lived as the other Grunts swarmed forwards. Keeping her calm edge, Mona squeezed the trigger over and over as she fired onto the small group. Wounding a couple and killing another, the woman finally ran out of ammo for her DMR and tossed the heavy rifle aside. The Grunts seethed at her and rapidly fired off a volley of plasma bolts. Mona's cover was battered by the suppressing fire, she was too afraid to retaliate. Surprisingly, Ellen swiftly stood up from her cover, held her magnum with both hands, shut one eye and leaned forwards after assuming a professional firing stance, and pulled at her trigger.

One by one, the Grunts cried out in despair and death as the insides of their fragmented skulls were torn apart by piping hot bullets. Ellen's shoulder had been grazed by a plasma bolt, and the itchy sensation at her joint was becoming to painfully sear. She realized that her lab-coat was absorbing the radioactive energy, and she took the coat off and threw it to the floor. there was a faint red welt on her shoulder, but after a few moments it seemed to lose color as well as diminish in pain. The Jackals suddenly appeared, taking cover at each side of the doorway's frame. Ellen quickly crouched down to her cover, panicking as she noticed how low the capacity of her single magazine of ammunition was. Mona on the other hand was smiling in an encouraging manner, nodding to the woman before she brought her SMG up to her chest, and then blind-fired it over her cover in a brief spray. The recoil was not so bad, but it did harm her blind accuracy even further. The best it did was provide more time for Ellen to situate herself safely behind her own cover.

With his Carbine lowered and body compact against his cover, the Jackal looked to his comrade from behind his face-mask and nodded. Slowly, the shield Jackal strafed to the center of the doorway while firing his Plasma Pistol in rapid shots. The Jackal carrying the Carbine slipped out of cover and raised his rifle, tucking its stock between his shoulder and the side of his chest and leaning in to peer down the scope. Four powerful bolts of green plasma energy were expelled out from the Carbine's barrel, smashing themselves against the far wall and Mona's cover.

"Damn it. We're pinned down. The shield bastard can draw our fire and defend his ally, while the sniper can just pick us off if we try to get fire superiority." Mona complained, sliding her body across the floor to the other end of the room. Ellen had calmed down, but her wide-eyed expression surrendered the emotional panic clouding her mind.

"Professor, stay with me now! We need a plan, so any ideas?!" Mona encouraged, tilting her head and staring right at the xenoarcheologist.

Mona huffed out a breath and confidently peeked herself out of over for the briefest moment, squeezing the trigger to her devastating SMG and aiming right for the Jackal wielding the Carbine. His own lightning quick reflex took over before Mona could fire, but his shot missed and instead whizzed past the woman's neck with a loud whistle. Several bullets hit his body, but only a few managed to pierce his armor. The Jackal was fine, though, and kept a calm head after looking down to his body for a short moment of time. He grumbled to himself, loathing his moment of inaccuracy and then realizing that the two human women were better off being kept alive. How exactly would his comrade and him go about this, though? Nestling himself back into his cover, the Jackal growled and gestured for his comrade to move in, spitting out orders in the native language of the Kig-Yar.

Feeling courageous, Mona stood up and shrieked in pure anger, holding her SMG close to her body as she fired. Her steadfast rage resulted in the woman remaining standing, despite the dangerous plasma flying towards her in speedy succession. The shield Kig-Yar was startled, but he hunkered down and took the brunt of Mona's SMG fire. After reflecting a few bullets, the shield soon began to waver as the barrage continued, until it eventually gave out. The Jackal seemed to growl in surprise, and shouted at his comrade. Just as the shield depleted, Mona's SMG emptied itself completely. The Jackal raised his Plasma Pistol and aimed right for her reddened face, but Ellen then stood up and emptied the last of her own Magnum's magazine by firing right at the Jackal's front body.

The alien soldier raised his arms and scrambled backwards while letting out a cry of fear and hatred, fearing the crushing power of what that human hand-cannon could do. It was especially lethal if the human aiming the weapon was directing their sights at your head. Rolling acrobatically to cover, the Jackal crouched down behind the military crates and waited for his shield to recover. He leaned his back onto the crate and cursed. With an impatient panic the Jackal tapped at his gauntlet and, realizing how it would need time to recharge, shook his head from side to side, obviously annoyed. He brought a leg up to his body and laid the other onto the ground, and he realized that he had been panting. In response to this exchange, the commanding officer poked himself out of cover and fired away at both Mona and Ellen in hurried shots, trying to alternate between the two women. This alternating threw his accuracy off, and the two human women ducked back into the safety of their cover.

"Ho ho, well shit I'm out." Mona dourly announced, looking down to her pathetic SMG. Ellen shot her a sympathetic glance, but then got an idea.

"Me too, b-but m-maybe Mallory has extra ammunition on her? All the scientists were assigned a personal side-arm, I'm sure she took hers with her!"

"Good idea, go and check. I'll hunker down here and try to keep them busy. Be quick!" Mona replied, a trace of hope hinted in her steady tone of voice. Ellen half-hopped and half-dived to the smaller open doorway while crouching. She fell onto her knees and palms when she got past the rims of the doorway, and moved a stray bang of hair away from the front of her face. There were slight hints of perspiration on the skin of her forehead, which seemed to be reflecting the lights in the small corridor.

Ellen approached Mallory's corpse and hesitated to search the woman, but soon gave in and began to pat the corpse's body and check her lab-coat. Mona yelled, and there seemed to be a scuffle of sorts in the other room, but Ellen paid no attention to this alarming news and continued to search Mallory. Her journey was fruitless, and Ellen backed away from Mallory's warm corpse with a defeated expression on her weary face. She turned around to approach Gideon's body, but was stopped. Turning her head slowly to her left, Ellen's peripheral vision caught sight of a tall Jackal Ranger in the door frame, with his arm out-stretched and a Plasma Pistol pointed right at her temple. Ellen let out a faint whimper, but she dropped her gun and raised her hands, shutting her eyes as her lips quivered in silent fear. She had never been this close to an alien before, much less one who was known for killing humans. Behind the Jackal was the commanding officer, who was currently menacingly shoving Mona towards his comrade. This prompted the woman to go on a tirade,

"_Damn shield motherfucker_-"

The Jackal raised his Carbine and aimed the rifle point-blank at her face, obviously annoyed at her shrill and hateful speech. Mona clicked her tongue and sighed in quiet exasperation. She put her hands up, but continued to glare at the Jackal's masked head. The commanding Kig-Yar spoke to his comrade in his native tongue, confusing the two human women as the Jackals exchanged speech. From behind their helmets, the soldiers were anonymous and frightening. Every curve to their sculpted musculature, and each piece of armor decorating their bodies unnerved the two women, who were eager to find an opening and run like hell away from these two tenacious aliens. It was humiliating to be defeated by the Covenant, but even more terrifying knowing the war crimes they are glad to commit. In time, both Mona and Ellen would know first-hand how criminal the Storm Covenant could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Mona and Ellen understood that it was crucial to comply with the demands of their captors, until an opening was available and the two women could escape. For now they were both seated down in the corridor which held both the corpses of Mallory and Gideon, trying not to fidget in their places. The Kig-Yar with the Carbine was observing the hallway itself, from the cooling blood splattered onto the ground to the corridor's large window and sealed doorway. This narrow doorway caught his eye, and he examined the passage's frame while his ally kept watch over the prisoners. With his shield and plasma sidearm raised, the other Kig-Yar stared at the two women from behind his opaque visor. Mona was inspecting her gauntlets with an indifferent expression on her face. Her knees were pulled up to her chest. She was directly in front of Ellen, tempted to whisper to the woman. The older, more tense woman was seated cross-legged, hunched over as she played with her hair and rocked her body back and forth. With a few words, the Kig-Yar superior commanded for his comrade to herd the two women over to him.

"Oh what the hell does _he_ want?" Mona grumbled to herself, shifting her eyes aside as the shield Kig-Yar looked down to her. The shield Kig-Yar stomped his clawed foot and gestured for the two women to rise as he snarled orders at them in a tongue they could not understand. Standing aside, the shield Kig-Yar allowed both women to stand and approach his commanding officer, his gun pointed directly at their backs.

Step by step, light feet of the two women pattered against the ground in a rapid fashion so as to not agitate their captors patience. The Jackal officer pulled Mona towards him with a firm hand and pulled her to the door, and she did her best to cope with his roughness. She thought of disarming the Kig-Yar, but Covenant weapons were radioactive and foreign to her, how far could she manage to go without firing the thing? That was, if she managed to pry it away from the suited monster before her. The Jackal officer tapped against the doorway while aiming his rifle at Mona's chest. He implied that he wanted her to open the door, and when Mona was too slow to understand what he meant, he threatened to shoot Ellen by swaying his rifle over to her. Mona put up her hands and tried to placate the beast, bowing her head to the creature. After fiddling with the lock controls for a bit, Mona managed to open the door using a security override pass-code. She stepped back as the door's lower and upper halves slid open to reveal the dark room within. The now unsealed doorway revealed a residential room to the group. The room belonged to one of Ellen's associate researchers, and was only used sparingly by the man yet kept quite clean. The Kig-Yar officer looked to his ally, and ordered him to enter the room as he kept an eye on the prisoners. After a quick peek in, the soldier trotted out and snapped to his commander that all was clear. The two Jackals exchanged a few more words and looked to the humans at the same time, raising their weapons once more.

The Kig-Yar were excited, they enthusiastically shouted commands at the women and marched them into the room, aware that the darkness could possibly give the humans an edge over them. Fortunately their helmets were equipped with night-vision, so the two monitored the women as they stumbled into the black room with cautious steps and worried whispers. Their glances shared an element of cold fear and indecision. The massive, luminescent shield belonging to one of the Jackals illuminated a part of the floor, and managed to reveal a dial on the walls that turned on the lights. Once the lights were on, the two Jackals huddled near the open doorway and managed to seal it once more from inside the room. They were now eerily quiet, hiding blank faces behind their helmets as they stepped closer and closer to the two women.

The medium-sized room's contents included: a pleasant double bed, contemporary shelving and decor, small ceiling lights, a full bathroom, a work-space, as well as a small area for relaxation. Mona and Ellen retreated to the single white and black sofa and round coffee table in the room, their hands tightening into fists and their eyes hardening as the two Jackals approached closer and closer to the two women. There were rasps and murmurs coming from the Kig-Yar from beneath their face-masks, and when the two were directly close to one of the women they lashed out. The one with the Carbine grabbed Ellen by her bare arm and pulled her towards him while his comrade kept his gun trained on Mona. The Jackal forced Ellen to come with him to the bed, where he shoved the woman down onto it. She fell onto the plump, comfy cushioning of the mattress and huffed out a quick breath, holding her wrist while fearfully looking to the Jackal standing before her. He lowered his rifle, holding it with both hands and examining the woman before him. Despite the genetic differences between the two, the Jackal acknowledged how fetching Ellen's body and face were. He thought to himself, the woman must have been repeatedly courted by males in her lifetime.

"Ellen! Be strong." Mona exclaimed from a distance, looking past her alien guard.

The Jackal, obviously annoyed at her howls, barked at her. With a sharp reflex, Mona grabbed the Jackal's wrist and sneered at him, before attempting to disarm him. The shield got in between the two, and soon Mona was shoved back over the sofa's armrest and onto the cushions. The agitated Jackal had smashed his shield against her body, but Mona shrugged the impact off despite the amount of force the Jackal's violent strength had put into the strike. She lay onto her back and looked up through the space between her legs and over her knees to see the creature lumbering towards her. She kicked her legs up and tried to roll away from off of the couch. Right before she landed a fully charged plasma shot violently crashed down onto the floor, spooking the young woman. The smell of the plasma and the faint heat coming from the scorched floor tickled Mona's nose. The Jackal's shadow loomed over her, and she narrowed her eyelids at the beastly soldier, who shut off his energy shield and proceeded to manhandle her.

Meanwhile, Ellen was trying to stay quiet and composed, but her breathing was becoming louder as her worry grew. She witnessed the Jackal take off his combat harness, as well as his cod-piece. Setting the armor aside onto the edge of the bed, the Storm Jackal proceeded to take off his helmet. When he revealed his face, Ellen could not help but engross herself in every detail of the alien being's lizard-like appearance. His strong jaws and small beak were the most notable oddity of his face, the mouth was large and possessed huge teeth as well as a serpent-like tongue. His eyes were large, and a greenish tint to the edges of both pale-yellow eyes was noticeably apparent as well. The skin on his face was a light tan pigmentation. His skin was lighter nearer to his prominent facial features, oppositely his skin was darker the further away from those same prominent features. His hair was very thick, a large and narrow fringe of purple with dark-green tips. Ellen had no clue what the age of this alien was, but he had quite a masculine appearance about him, which was actually unnerving to the woman. The Jackal placed himself nearer to the bed, towering over the woman. Ellen pressed her body and head as farthest down as she could onto the bed-spread. Her knees were pulled close together and bent up to block her abdomen from the alien, and her arms were across her face to protect it from the beast's mouth. A single foot was planted onto the bed, while the other was pointed out away from her body. On each hand, Ellen's fingers were clasped close together, bent at different angles in order to quickly form into fists in case the Jackal made any unwanted movements.

With one hand, the Jackal went down to the smooth surface of his body-suit , specifically the region located between his legs, and fished around for something unknown. Driving his fingers more towards the underside of his crotch, he held onto the zippered edges of a flap and easily pulled the suit's padded flap up to his pelvis. The odd flap seemed to magnetically lock onto the surface of the pelvic region with a single snap. Ellen expressed her disgust and fear with drawn out syllables of repulsion. The skin of the Jackal's crotch was completely hairless, and colored a light tan complexion. His genitals were mammalian in biology, and hung low and heavy. Ellen stared at the Jackal's nether regions with a taboo curiosity, from the softly folded wrinkles of his large scrotum to his phallus which was swelling with every second. The entire shaft possessed a solid tan coloration, from the root of the shaft to its tip. The skin of his penis's crown had retreated to reveal his pink colored glans. The cap to his erect cock was sizable, rounded and shaped well, something that would certainly whet Ellen's sexual libido. The Jackal's cock had stiffened so much that his penis was fully erect, pointed completely outwards in a horizontal fashion away from his pelvis. His erect cock was reasonably big, longer than the average length of a healthy human male. The shaft had a small upwards curve to it, and possessed tight skin which bulged with small and pulsating veins beneath. One hand went down to his penis and gently grasped the thick meat of the lower shaft, sliding itself down to the stalk's root. The Jackal gently squeezed his penis with an air of pride and hunger. The cock swelled even more, frightening Ellen who was now breaking free from her trance. She shut her eyes and felt slightly uneasy, unable to completely compose her thoughts due to the blood rushing to her ears and face.

In the mean time, Mona was struggling to pry her own assaulter's hands off of her body, but the Jackal was a well-built and tenacious bastard. He had been part of countless infantry missions against humans, possessing a slightly stockier frame than his commanding officer due to the toned muscles he had acquired from constant warfare and training. Mona was strong, but this test of grappling and endurance against her attacker was tiring. The Jackal's hands greedily grabbed at her armor in order to remove it from Mona's body. The young woman used to be part of the Army, and was recruited to ONI Security after long years spent developing her skills as a soldier and leader. She was able to repeatedly fend off the Jackal from her disadvantageous position on top of the sofa with tried and true self-defense moves, but the tough and nimble creature continued to come back almost as fast as he had been thwarted. If only she could somehow pin him and snap a few bones or crush his rib-cage.

It was established that Mona's uniform was securely protecting her body from the Jackal's sexually charged approaches, producing incredible aggravation in the Kig-Yar. After grabbing his plasma pistol, he backed away from the woman and brought out his shield, moving backwards towards his commanding officer while keeping an eye on Mona. With an irritated snarl and some snaps of his jaw, the shield Kig-Yar communicated his grievances to his commander. Ellen was even more afraid now, breathing harshly and whispering prayers under her breath as her assaulter now came onto the bed and began to approach her, his body almost touching her own as he crept towards her face. The bed's mattress shifted as a new weight was put onto it. Ellen was speechless, utterly stricken with fear and surprise as the Jackal hovered above her smaller body. The Kig-Yar officer glanced to his comrade and responded to his friend's annoyances with a few stern, short sentences of quick and impatient speech. With a frisky shake of his head, the shield Kig-Yar deactivated his energy shield, and approached Mona once more with his weapon raised and charged, aimed at her face. From his combat harness, the shield Kig-Yar produced a length of ghostly blue rope in his hands. Mona intended not to die in agonizing pain, but she was wary of the approaching Jackal and decided to dive behind the couch. This elicited a growl from her pursuer.

Mona's eyes searched around the room for anything she could use as a weapon while she hid behind the couch. There was a vase of sorts placed on the glass coffee-table near the relaxation area, and she scrambled for it in a zigzag pattern of movement. Before she could grab the vase, it shattered in an explosion of brilliant green mist which burned the tips of her gloved fingers. The vase turned into shards that flew out of Mona's sights, they had been scorched a hot orange color and reduced to fragmented, minuscule pieces. Retracting her hand to her chest, Mona turned around only to be violently dragged across the ground some distance away from the table by her pursuer's sudden grab. He had closed the distance quite fast. She aggressively resisted, but the soldier had a fraction more physical strength than her. The Jackal holstered his Plasma Pistol and quickly pinned Mona down in a prostrate position, he then grabbed her wrists and securely tied them up behind her back, as if he was arresting her. Mona grunted and struggled through the entire process, trying to kick the Jackal away from her or shove her armored back into his body. Yet, the alien simply ignored her desperation for escape and slowly dragged her back to the couch while the soles of her boots slid and scraped against the floor. He gathered his strength once more and threw Mona's body onto the slightly bouncy cushions of the sofa. Mona now laid on her sides, trying to jerk her body in an upright position but to no avail. The shield Kig-Yar stretched her legs upwards and managed to tie her ankles together as well with even more of the rope, expending all of his supply on Mona's bondage while d suffering a few sudden leg strikes.

Weary from her exertion, Mona simmered herself down after a few minutes, abandoning her struggle to escape her binds. She panted and fidgeted, glaring at the face-less shield Kig-Yar standing over her, his arms were on his hips and his back was slightly hunched over. It seemed that this entire process had also taken a small toll on his stamina. With a final huff, the shield Kig-Yar turned to his superior officer and watched from afar, content with the scene before him. Mona, with a guilty and empathetic stare, observed Ellen's plight as well. Ellen was now making louder noises of panic, which prompted Mona to close her eyes and pray for Ellen's safety. Mona could ominously hear how the bed trembled from the motions of Ellen's panicked attempts to escape from the Jackal who was forcing himself onto her.

The alien smelled odd, nothing repulsive or unpleasant. The closer his body came to her skin, the more she could feel his slender build and firm muscles gently rest against her body as they scraped her clothing. Somehow he had coaxed her knees apart, and her graceful limbs were now separated by one of his sinewy, long legs. His hands held himself up, but he soon towered over the woman and roughly grabbed her camisole, sliding its straps down her shoulders. With a single tear, he managed to shred her camisole apart to reveal the white, underwire brassiere beneath. Ellen squealed, shaking her head as her fists collided against the Jackal with terrific strikes of charged panic. The Kig-Yar grunted a few times throughout this barrage, but his long fingers continued to play at Ellen's clothing until she was indecently exposed. Her bra had been slipped up to reveal her breasts, her trousers were pulled down to her knees, and her lacy purple thong was displayed in its glamorous, intimate purity.

Ellen's fleshy quads were delicately defined and colored a milky olive complexion. Her torso possessed a beautiful naval indent that complimented the traces of her wide hip-bones between her belly and waist, as well as the contours of her abdominal muscle. Her bra hugged comfortably against her buxom chest, Ellen's cleavage hung quite nicely against her rib-cage. Her areolas were considerably modest in size, and her nipples were large buds of hardened and tan flesh. There was a plumpness to Ellen's exceptionally sexy curves, and the Jackal's hands were caressing them all in no time, worrying the woman as her arousal grew without her consent. He smacked at her skin with light taps, grabbing her soft flesh and sliding his fingers or palm against Ellen's body while she tried to remain still. Ellen's eyes were watery, and she cried out when the Jackal's hands fondled and caressed her swelling breasts with ardent vigor. He moved his hands side to side on the undersides of her cleavage, he squeezed her tits and teased her nipples delicately with his index and thumb finger, eventually moving his hands to her thin neck. Ellen froze up in fear, but then slapped her hand against the Jackal's head. Stunned for a moment, the soldier gave her a wild look, one which seemed to express how the alien was about to lose his mind and actually severely harm the woman. However, his hard glare melted when he beheld the fertile woman's incredibly erotic, exposed pose and stern face that was etched with various emotions.

The Jackal held Ellen's wrists and put them to her sides, restraining her hands. He then plunged his head forwards and buried his face in Ellen's heavenly bosom, reveling in her plush cleavage. It flattened against his head, yet still retained a voluminous, soft quality. He was amused at how her heart could be felt and heard beating. He also appreciated how his warm breath came out of his nostrils and onto his face after his breath traveled back to him against Ellen's skin. The woman softly whined, shaking her head from side to side and whimpering as the Jackal pressed his face from one nipple to the other, tickling Ellen's tits with his jawline.

Ellen then froze up and opened her mouth wide after letting our a ripping moan. The Jackal had opened his mouth and moved his tongue onto one of her nipples, slobbering against her tit as he swirled his hot tongue against it. His tongue traced wet lines across her chest, from one nipple to the other, lubricating her chest with his saliva as he tried not to harm Ellen's fragile skin with his teeth. The delicate meat of his tongue sent tingles and pleasurable chills across Ellen's skin as the Jackal closely lapped and teased at her breasts with wet and indecent noises. Her breathing was becoming harder and harder and the blush on her chest had grown to a vivid flush, discoloring her quivering chest. Her struggling arms were constantly forced back down onto the pillows above her body, the Jackal was enjoying this far too much and was adamant on continuing. There was pain in her wrists from being tightly gripped but it seemed to be fading away with each passing second. Finally the Jackal surrendered her arms. Instead of coming back to fight the beast, Ellen laid them on the comfortable pillows and rested them, her palms facing outwards and fingers slightly bent in a half-fist as her knuckles lay onto the pillows.

Ellen looked up to the ceiling and shut her eyes as she felt the Jackal upon her cleavage. His hands were pulling and squeezing her separate mounds of flesh as if they were putty. His fingers continued to sink into her bouncy tits, pressing themselves against her sensitive nipples. The Jackal's long tongue swirled around her right nipple for some time, speeding up or slowing down its constant swirling motions as it twisted against her hardened bud and dribbled transparent saliva against her breast. Hot breaths snorted out of the Jackal's nostrils and mouth and onto her wet skin, cooling the warm fluids coating her glistening cleavage and providing even more wonderful sensations of pleasure to Ellen. Eventually all the stimulation forced Ellen's hands jerked down to the Jackal's head and grabbed him tightly. Her nails were clawing into his tough skin, but the alien soldier continued to bury his skull into Ellen's chest, licking his way underneath her separate breasts or continuing to slide his tongue onto her nipples and collarbone.

The whimpers and whispered moans Ellen allowed to leave her mouth encouraged the Jackal to be rougher with her. The aroused soldier finally halted his erotic play with Ellen's breasts and brought his legs and pelvis up closer to the woman. Straddling her, the Jackal held onto the sides of her breasts and bent forwards, slowly sliding his cock against Ellen's pubis and abdomen. The feeling of her undergarments and belly on the leathery underside of his erection and the soft skin of his hanging scrotum blanketed pleasure through his loins. His stiff penis snugly entered between Ellen's slippery breasts, and the Jackal pushed her warm tits towards the sides of his cock.

The Jackal's thrusting began almost immediately, he started to rock himself against Ellen's body as he fucked her tits. Ellen felt terrible, she covered her face and fought back her tears as her torso trembled with every shove the Jackal enacted. His penis was so hot and stiff, it naturally slid between her breasts and pumped with a constant speed, dragging her skin along with his shaft as he sunk his crown deeper between her fleshy tits. The Jackal's hands had firm possession over her breasts. He was constantly stimulating her nipples as he pushed the buds towards his strong meat and rubbed them against the bumpy, tight skin of his shaft. Semi-transparent fluids were slathered all along his erotic meat and Ellen's adulterated bosom. The Jackal's head was staring down intently at Ellen's chest, his eyes were wide and his body was brimming with the victorious energy of satiating an urge after so long. The alien's hair shook back and forth while his abdominal muscles flexed from behind his body-suit. His feet were planted onto the bedspread and his bent legs repeated the same flexing motion again and again as he manipulated Ellen's breasts back and forth onto his pulsing cock. His tail bone grazed Ellen's pelvis from time to time, which was a surprise that spooked the woman but also sent a lovely spark of pleasure down to her damp loins. Ellen's crotch had become syrupy wet, and the Jackal caught a whiff of this electric aroma and had become further stimulated as a result.

The Jackal had a modest weight to him, Ellen was thankful that the alien was not crushing her ribcage, but the entire situation was still demeaning. Ellen tried to ignore the hard, swollen cock sliding between her breasts as well as all the seminal fluid dribbling out of his urethra and down to her tits. This fluid bonded with the saliva spread over her tender nipples and areolas. She prayed that the Jackal would not progress to penetration, and the thoughts of receiving a pearl necklace, possibly violent facial, or an oral cumshot were equally as distressing.

Mona raised her face from the couch and glanced over to her guard. There was a visible imprint of her cheek on the couch's cushioning, and her face felt a bit sore. Her eyes looked the alien creature over for some time. There was virtually nothing worthwhile to say to the creature or to her poor friend, so Mona's lips had been tightly shut for some time. The young Security Guard observed the Kig-Yar soldier for a few moments, noting the curves to his wiry, yet tough figure. His dark body-suit shaped his body well, allowing for the small lights and interwoven tubes to mesh easily alongside the contours and indents of his muscular body. The Jackal's EVA armor was sparse, dissimilar to the full uniforms and carapaces that the Storm Covenant field infantry wore. The Jackal then proceeded to take his helmet off. His skin pigmentation was a reddened shade of dark brown. Black, feathery hair with blue tips curved on his skull in a sloppy fringe. His eyes were a pale-green color, and along the faintly orange side of his neck was a portion of the rich black Covenant tattoo that stretched down to his right shoulder and a portion of his muscular back.

The alien set his helmet onto the table and began to release his combat harness from his body. Mona became worried, a single bead of sweat fell from her brow and onto the couch's cushioning as her eyes widened. The Kig-Yar soldier reached down to his own crotch flap and allowed his erect cock to flop out with a sudden swing. His penis was two-toned: the lower and wider band of color was a chestnut pigmentation while the upper band was a lighter brown shade. The alien's thin foreskin had retreated on its own. A purple hue was mixed in with the pink tissue of his swollen glans. The entire cap to his penis was more fatter of shape than that of the other Kig-Yar, and his shaft was a bit wider as well. Mona felt something odd in her throat, and an ill feeling surged up to her chest and remained there to fester. The Kig-Yar seemed to feel a sense of freedom, he stretched his body out, enjoying the hand of his erect cock, and bent his pelvis outwards to expose his cock with pride after he recomposed his posture. The soldier turned his head to look down on Mona, giving her an unreadable stare. He then took a step towards the couch.

Ellen firmly closed her lips and eyelids, frowning while the Kig-Yar above her moved his body against hers. The Kig-Yar held the root of his shaft once again and began to stab the tip of his penis against Ellen's nipples, alternating between each, stimulating her sensitive buds with the squishy head to his cock. Ellen craned her head to meet eyes with the soldier, feeling a second of guilty fear before she turned her head away and covered her face with her arms. The Jackal's hands moved down her breasts and to her hips, where he hoisted them up in order for Ellen's bottom to hover above the bedspread. Her legs were bent apart, neatly held up in place with Ellen's own strength. The Jackal assumed a prostrate position in front of Ellen's crotch. He sniffed and stared at her crotch. The sight of a vagina seemed almost surreal to this depraved soldier. Ellen's big labia lips seemed puffy, a lively pink color was observed on the loose pair. Her slit was invitingly narrow and slick, the pink insides of her vagina had been naturally lubricated by the aroused woman, who was now having a fit of spasms shoot through her aroused loins. Slowly, the Kig-Yar stretched his tongue out so its tip could connect with Ellen's vulva. When it did, the woman shivered. She suppressed a groan and bit her lower lip. Ellen clenched the muscles of her legs and tried to ignore the wet, wriggling feeling of the Jackal's tongue onto her sensitive pussy.

The Jackal's tongue gently spread itself over her flesh and began to dip itself into her deep tunnel of wet folds. Ellen could not suppress a moan, although it was packed with anguish rather than being packed with pleasure. He sent vibrations along Ellen's mound as he stirred his tongue within her. At first the Kig-Yar went slowly and clumsily, but he then began to become bolder as he got more comfortable. He titled his tongue side to side so most of the taste buds on its surface would be slathered with Ellen's juices when he lapped at her ridges. Ellen's limbs bent and flexed as she grunted and sighed in pleasure., her head continuously rocked up and down as she was washed in euphoric sensations. The repeated noises of the Jackal's tongue slapping and licking her dripping cunt aroused her even further, and provided a wonderful ambient sound to the curious Jackal as he performed. Ellen syrupy fluids packed a buttery punch onto the Jackal's lively tongue. He stared intently at Ellen's pubic hair and naval region, opening his jaws painfully wide so his tongue could fully caress and scrape itself against Ellen's broadening circle of soft, wet flesh. Ellen moaned louder and louder as he reached his tongue deeper into her, flexing it and straightening the solid but flexible object so it could move all over Ellen's contracting insides. After tasting enough of her, he pulled it out with a quick jerk of his head.

Ellen groaned loudly as she raised her hips up and arched her back when the Jackals' tongue was being removed from inside of her. Her extremities and head trembled as she held out her groan. Ellen felt the slick object slide quickly out of her vagina, rubbing along her hot inner walls, blasting her with this small slice of amazing pleasure. She then collapsed onto the bed, panting. There was a red blush on her face, and she appeared weak and sleepy.

Ellen had reached a climax and hadn't even realized it. Looking down to her crotch, Ellen put her fingers to the flattened cheeks of her bubble butt as well as onto her vagina. Her pussy possessed plenty of wet strands connected to her flesh that Ellen was stretching apart with her finger-tips, watching with awe as a small stream of semi-transparent fluid dribbled out of her. Without her consent, the alien dragged her towards the end of the bed after getting off at the end of the mattress. The Jackal then connected his thumbs and moved their tips towards her at the same time, startling the dazed woman. Ellen grunted and let out an inaudible squeal immediately after throwing her body up and slamming back onto the bed with great force. Both his thumbs had driven themselves into her tight tunnel of folds. His claws were covered over by the body-suit he was wearing, and they easily slid in between her slick walls and reached up to poke and touch the soft tissue inside of her.

The extremely sensitive outer edges to her opening were roughly rubbed by the Jackal's other fingers after he buried his thumbs to the hilt inside of Ellen. The beastly soldier had bent down after exiting the bed, his arms and head in between Ellen's spread legs. With an insensitive and gleeful passion, he quickly began to finger-fuck the woman, almost physically paining her as his alien digits jerked back and forth within her pussy. The woman was running out of breath from moaning so loudly, her pussy was almost being abused by the two fingers stimulating her with a vigor. To Ellen, time passed horrendously slowly as she was blasted with pleasure she did not desire but soon came to crave. The Jackal finished his assault by moving the tips of his thumbs to either side of Ellen's cunt, spreading her narrow opening wide so he could inspect her stretched, glistening pink layer of thin tissue.

The Jackal's digits were very wet from all of Ellen's sticky seminal fluids. Ellen raised her head and craned her neck down to the Jackal, who was standing over her pelvis and abdomen, a devilish and animal twinkle in his alien eyes. His cock seemed even longer than before. His testes were not low and heavy, now they seemed to have been pulled up to hug the root of his monstrous shaft. His arms were bent and his back was hunched over. The Kig-Yar seemed to give a raspy yelp of excitement before he penetrated Ellen. Initially his crown was caught at her opening, but it soon shaped her slit to its own unique dimensions and snugly slid itself into her. After he had stuffed his cap and most of his long shaft inside of Ellen's tight cunt, he had straightened his back and arms out and was holding himself away from Ellen's body. His head had been thrown up when he entered Ellen, she had felt that good to him. The Jackal then began his rhythm after reveling in the feeling of pussy clamping down onto his cock. The woman had moved her legs up so the bends of her knees and her calves could touch with the Jackal's hips. Ellen's arms were holding onto his wrists with a tight grip, and her body seemed to be pulled and pushed on the bed by the Jackal's thrusts and pokes.

Ellen was holding out the syllables to her feminine, orgasmic moans while trying to fight the same ecstasy overwhelming her loins and mind. Ellen's breasts quaked as she wriggled on the vibrating bed, her breathing was almost harsh, and her head was rested onto one of its sides. The Jackal's buttocks rapidly squeezed themselves together as he pushed further and further up into Ellen, flexing along with his cock as it curved to fit itself into the shape of Ellen's deeper cunt. Eventually he was going balls-deep inside of the human female, which was absolutely chaotic for Ellen due to the sensation of her g-spot getting rapidly smacked over and over, her insistent cries and moans proved that. The Jackal was shivering as his meat was hugged and stroked by Ellen's slippery cunt while his scrotum kissed the bottom of her warm, loose lips and delivered tingles across his testicles. The alien clamped his jaws shut and huffed out hot breaths through his nostrils, shutting his eyes with an expression of joy on his face as he smacked his pelvis against Ellen's own. Her lower back was bent so that her sexy belly could be seen wrinkling as he used her cunt for his own taboo desires. Her ass slammed against the bed as the Jackal fucked her.

The soldier's hair shook along with his body, and his head felt as if it were about to fire out an electric bolt of energy due to the intense sensations firing up from his loins to his skull. Ellen's insistent moans and erotic grunting were a wonderful melody that encouraged him to fuck harder. The rough pounding he was delivering was too much for the woman, and Ellen eventually gripped her hair and clitoral hood while bucking her waist and legs alongside her alien partner. She brushed her fingertips against her soft pubic hair and then moaned when she felt her engorged clitoris between her fingers. Fervently, Ellen moved her fingers up and down her bud as she felt herself be split and stretched by her tough and meaty, warm invader. Locations no one had never reached before were prodded by the slick, rounded tip of the Jackal's cock as her clitoris buzzed in pleasure. He was smashing her deeply with rough, long prods at a blinding pace. His hands held her bent legs close to his thighs as he arched his back to fuck Ellen with upwards thrusts. Slowing himself, he seemed to be throwing his waist up into Ellen in order to feel her own heavy hips and ass repeatedly impale themselves onto his cock. Ellen gasped and sighed loudly whenever her cunt fell back down onto the Jackal's cock. She created a sleeve of hot pleasure for the alien while he stretched her insides and poked her cervix with a comfortable driving force.

Both of Ellen's hands were on the bed now, gripping the mattress. Her breasts heaved along with her lower body, shaking and bouncing along with the Jackal's hurried staccato rhythm. Her feet jumped up and down behind his lower back as she was fucked, she seemed to be stabbing the air with her knees as her own cunt was stabbed by the Kig-Yar's cock. Ellen's pussy then clamped down hard onto the Jackal's penis, coiling its folds onto his veined meat so she could discharge her semen. Ellen whined in giddy delight as her climax sent charged sparks across her vision, burning her lusty core and exhausting her body as her muscles contracted for a hyper sensitive climax. The Jackal opened his mouth wide and rolled his eyes up, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. He bent closer to Ellen when she came, struggling to stop his lightning quick hips from automatically rocking themselves back and forth against her cunt. Despite his effort, the Jackal's self-absorbed pelvis slapped itself once more against Ellen's pussy, which prompted the Jackal's cock to bulge and ejaculate his accumulated sperm as she drenched his cock with her own discharge. Ellen felt another orgasm rip through her cunt and send tremors of intense ecstasy across her thighs and up her spine. Ellen let out a cracked shriek as she contracted for several minutes onto the Jackal's penis, enjoying how her insides milked the rounded tip of his cock as well as his swollen, long shaft of its hot sperm. Ropes of the smelly fluid washed against her hot walls as if they were foamy waves on the beach.

Viscous, strongly bonded ropes of hot cum had swept and splattered into Ellen' uterus with tremendous speed and force. The Jackal's clenched ass trembled as his shaft pumped itself slower and slower into Ellen's cunt, filling her womb with his warm seed. Semi-transparent strings of cum managed to spurt out of the bottom of Ellen's slit, dribbling down to the cleft of her ass. The Jackal's thick cock went from solid and erect to soft and limp. Despite its appearance, the cock was still sizable and heavy. Kig-Yar normally did bareback intercourse with the female taking it from behind. However, this more intimate position enlightened the brutish Jackal on the mutual pleasure achieved from human mating. A part of him still wanted to bite and scratch at his submitting mate, but he knew the consequences would be messy and less than synergistic. He exited Ellen and softly coaxed a trickle or drop of bubbly sperm out of the soaked, sticky tip of his crown. Ignoring where they fell, the Jackal looked back from his position above the exhausted prisoner underneath to his comrade.

The shield Kig-Yar knew that Mona's combat uniform was not something easy to remove. All the kevlar and layering was tightly secured onto the dress itself, and would take time to remove piece by piece. As his superior officer had his time with the other prisoner, the Kig-Yar had seated himself onto the couch. Truly, he was a bit tired from the previous skirmishes he had with the station's human security teams, and all the effort he went through to bind Mona. He held his cock and watched as his superior officer began to lick and lap at the prisoner's genitals. The Jackal viewed the scene as a bit disturbing, yet incredibly erotic for whatever strange reason. His cock stiffened and flexed back to his pelvis as he held it. He stroked his thick penis gently, spreading his legs so he could relax in the couch, one hand on the backrest while the other worked away at jerking his dick, moving its skin up and down as he stroked the hardened tissue of his member. Mona was seated directly next to him. She looked away from the Jackal as he masturbated, but the blush on her face was evident. She was slightly aroused as well, but trying to calm herself. Why did Ellen just have to make the most sexually intense noises? Mona only wanted her to shut up, as her nipples were becoming to harden.

After averting her eyes for some time, Mona craned her neck to the side and watched on with a sick curiosity as the Jackal masturbated. His penis was enormous, and he had the largest balls Ellen had ever beheld. The color of his skin, the sight of how his cock's veins stretched and bulged, it was all becoming alluring to the young woman. Her torso and arm could feel the couch only slightly shake as the Jackal leaned forwards and quickened his pace by a small degree. His eyes were glued to the scene on the bed. An insane form of resent sprouted within Ellen's mind. She was feeling a slice of envy, how ridiculous! Ellen seemed to be drawing the attention of both of the Jackals. Suddenly a sharp thought compelled Mona to rethink her feelings. What if Ellen was double-teamed by these bastards? She wouldn't be able to handle it! No way would Ellen manage to avoid any serious physical stress if a huge cock like the shield Kig-Yar's was forced into her.

Mona took a deep breath and then called out to the Kig-Yar. He stopped his stroking and glanced down to Mona for a moment and turned away, only to immediately look back to the young lady's face. Something about her stern, charming eyes to her pursed lips conjured a desire deep inside the pits of Jackal's mind. He focused on her lashes, the color of her pink mouth, the edges to her chin and cheekbones, even the soft lines of her nose. He felt as if he just wanted to hold her by the jaws and stuff his cock right into her mouth. Such a thought shocked the Jackal, who blinked and moved away from Mona in order to compose his thoughts properly, in a less filthy type of way. A human's mouth? Terrible idea.

The Jackal was about to stand and get away from the couch, when Mona caught his motions and halted him with a loud call. He sat himself back down, hesitantly. On return, Mona squirmed forwards and stared hard at his cock for good second or two before moving her face up to it. The Jackal's hands were near her head, yet they hovered close to her hair instead of pushing her away. Mona's nostrils took in the unremarkable, light odor of the Jackal's hairless cock. The pigmentation of his lighter band of skin contrasted against the color of his glans and the ring of sensitive white-pink skin located underneath his big cap and his retreated foreskin. Mona did not know what she expected to smell when she approached the cock with his nose, and she had no clear idea of how the Jackal would react. However, her objective was clear: keep the Jackal near her, and since the bastard was obviously seeking some sexual release she had the capacity to provide some. Her hands were bound, so she could not communicate her intent to alleviate his cock's symptoms with a handy, but her mouth was completely free.

Mona's eyes looked up to the Jackal's own pair, they were a bit relaxed now and wide with a cheery personality. Her soft pink lips parted to reveal her tongue, which flicked itself up away from her lips and directly onto the Jackal's shaft. The alien let out a hushed snarl of sorts, and his hands went to grab Mona but immediately retreated once the feeling of her warm tongue collided against his skin. Mona scrunched up her nose and narrowed her eyelids, forming a frown with her mouth when she tasted the salty and heavy flavor of the Jackal's hard cock. She slid her tongue slowly against the sides of his shaft and up to his crown. Mona swirled her tongue on the rounded tip for a few seconds, popping the cap out of her mouth from time to time. The head of his penis was huge. The Jackal moved his neck forwards and relaxed his arms, opening his jaws to sigh. He shut his eyes and sat back onto the couch. Mona felt his fingers on her hair and cheek, the tips of his claws pressed into the skin of her face. Her lips went lower onto his cock, and Mona then moved her mouth in a spiraling fashion as her mouth bobbed up and down his penis. Wet, gurgling noises escaped her mouth as she forced air up into her nostrils when she needed to breath. Her throat was prodded by the large crown to the Jackal's wet cock. Saliva was spat out onto his penis only to be slurped back into Mona's mouth as she continued to suck him off.

There was now the smell of Mona's saliva onto his penis, but the young lady ignored it as her tongue's tip traced the ridges to cock's crown before sucking them with vigor. She even licked below his foreskin, swirling her tongue around his shaft as her tongue scraped and slid against his squishy glans. She decided that the Jackal's testicles would also need some attention, so she helped herself. His impressive balls were huge, big enough for one to almost completely fill her mouth up. The Jackal sounded out his ecstasy when Mona's lips and tongue clasped down onto his heavy, loose testicles. The skin of his hairless scrotum was licked and kissed as Mona sucked his balls. Her lips juggled the two or stretched them apart from another as she sucked. Before long, Mona licked herself back up to his cap so she could suck his shaft instead of his testes. Mona wondered when the Jackal would shoot. How much he would shoot? How long and how hard would he shoot? Her mind became a cloud of confusion as she shut her eyes, continuing her oral performance. The Jackal had realized that he could buck himself up into Mona's mouth in response to her own sucking. He startled the young woman when he pushed his pelvis to her face, guiding her head back down onto his penis when his waist fell after his thrust. Mona was gagging now because the cock was sinking deeper into her throat. Her cheeks were so fat now, and the woman's eyes were watery.

One of the Jackal's hands went to the back of Mona's head, his affectionate yet dominant hold ruffling some of her hair as a result. He pushed down onto her head very quickly, watching in pleasure as Mona panicked whenever more of the meaty cock was stuffed into her mouth. His penis was obviously going to gag her if he pushed further, so his rough assistance only lasted for a second or two and happened every other moment. Mona's neck strain was beginning to become fairly present, and her jaws were about to begin aching. The Jackal let out a growl as he bucked his hips up into her lips, holding her away from his pelvis so he would not stuff his penis into her gullet and choke her. His cap and a part of his shaft repeatedly poked themselves in out of her mouth. His balls tightened and his abdomen was clenched when he ejaculated. Jets of his warm seed spurted out from his penis and up into Mona's mouth, coating her teeth, tongue, and gums with his bitter sperm as more slapped against the back of her throat. His semi-transparent ropes of spooge tickled the roof of her mouth and fell heavily onto her tongue, flowing down her lips and around the sides of her mouth. Thick strands of cum dribbled off of her chin and lips and onto the Jackal's shaft and scrotum.

Mona coughed and sucked as comfortably as she could as she blew her cheeks out and forced air into her nostrils. The cock plugged her mouth up, keeping most of the sperm inside of her mouth. Angrily, Mona bore the burden of swallowing whatever sperm she could. It was difficult, and not much was swallowed, but the creamy and bitter liquid traveled down her esophagus and into her stomach. The Jackal finally released his penis from Mona's mouth, allowing it to flop down onto his slick and sticky pelvis. Mona looked right at the Jackal, and spat a stream of cum directly onto his face. She was visibly annoyed by the alien's rough treatment, and had acted on impulse. The dark-skinned Jackal stared at her for a moment, before wiping his sperm off of his snout and face. He then brought his hands to his mouth and licked them clean.

Bending towards Mona, the Jackal then proceeded to lick his cum off of her face, which produced a deep blush of embarrassment on the young lady's face. He licked her spotless, patting her head like a father as his rough tongue moved across her chin, neck, mouth, and cheeks. Feeling somehow in debt, Mona went to the Jackal's sticky pelvis and ate his sperm off of his skin, never once complaining yet also not expressing any form of enthusiasm. The Kig-Yar's invasive command of her mouth had infuriated Mona, who had convinced herself that acting on her own was the only way to alleviate Ellen's own struggle. When Mona spat the remaining bitter spooge out of her mouth and onto the floor, she moved her tired neck and gave a peek at the situation happening on the bed. The Jackal had finished licking Ellen and was now forcing his cock into her pussy. Wide-eyed with fright, Mona prayed for Ellen's safety. When the older woman gave a cry of pleasure, Mona opened her eyes in a look of bewildered anger and shot a confused glare over to Ellen. The Jackal was penetrating her lovingly, and she was taking his dick as if she had been craving it this entire time. Mona's weary jaw dropped as she stared at the scene, shocked beyond belief. She had been ready to drown out Ellen's expected cries of refusal and anguish, but was met with moans demanding more. The shield Kig-Yar even seemed to be startled at first, but he rooted for his superior officer as he witnessed his comrade express victorious expressions of immense ecstasy as he fucked his prisoner.

Time went on, and Mona's anger only grew. Her resentment at Ellen was beginning to manifest so much inside of her mind, that it was all she could think of. She had been captured once more, now by this envious and disdainful thought that only separated herself from Ellen. The Jackal officer had just came inside of Ellen's pussy, and the bitch had reached simultaneously another climax as well. Some time then passed, with nothing eventful occurring. The two aliens were recuperating, Ellen was lost in her drowsy bliss, and Mona was lying tied up on the couch with the taste of cum in her mouth. Her brows were furrowed now, the woman's eyes held an icy personality. The darker Jackal stood up from the bed and stretched. His cock had begun to grow once more, stiffening to resemble his proud mast of flesh that he had recently possessed. Mona silently watched as the Jackal moved over to his superior officer. The two exchanged words for some time, glancing over to Ellen and to Mona from time to time. Kig-Yar speech was unintelligible to Mona, so she could only try and guess what the two were saying based on their body language. When the Kig-Yar officer pointed to Ellen and then went to lie down on the bed, she began to understand the two aliens' plan. The darker Kig-Yar picked Ellen up and helped carry her to his comrade, who accepted Ellen's back with great excitement. His own penis had returned to its monstrous appearance, only slightly overshadowed in dimension by the darker Kig-Yar's rigid cock. Ellen's bubbly bottom was laid on top of the Jackal officer's cock, who had spread both his own and Ellen's legs. He also held Ellen by her belly and breast, waiting for his comrade to get into position. The shield Kig-Yar held his cock in preparation, moving his body in front of Ellen's spread legs. Her slender limbs were caressed by the darker Kig-Yar's hands, and he then climbed on top of the bed and hunched down. His penis was located right at the entrance of Ellen's cunt, while his comrade's cock soon began to enter the cleft of Ellen's wonderful ass and split her cheeks apart.

Mona unconsciously gave off a devilish smirk as Ellen came to. The woman began to panic, too weary to fight against her opponents. She put her hands out to refuse the darker Kig-Yar's advances towards her pussy. He rubbed his crown up alongside both her major and minor labia lips, sending pleasure into Ellen's loins. The woman whined with repeated refusal. Her bun had become undone and her hair was now hanging down to her shoulders and onto the Jackal officer's muscular chest. When she felt the alien member begin to slide itself under her vulva and onto her puckered asshole, she truly began to resist. Stronger now, Ellen squirmed and thrashed against the two Jackals, but she was restrained. The darker Kig-Yar began to press his penis into her adulterated pussy, while the other Kig-Yar forced his own penis's head into her clean and brightly pigmented anal sphincter.

As all this happened, Mona hungrily waited in anticipation for what would come next.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellen felt the cold hands of that ghost known as terror grip her chest and shatter her will. Despite baring her teeth and lashing out at the aliens, she was too well restrained to effectively defend herself. However, her whines turned into dry and inaudible, blissful coos when the darker Kig-Yar gently nudged the big cap of his cock past her slit and into the velvety, warm lining of her pussy. His thick head was stretching her slit so his shaft could slide itself into her warm cunt. The wonderful sensations dancing across the flesh of her loins and on top of her wet skin were producing a happy ecstasy inside of Ellen's mind. Her cloudy thoughts were split into two factions: those that encouraged the pleasure dominating her body and those that were emphasizing the harsh reality of her rape. The Kig-Yar officer beneath her had adjusted his slippery and veined meat so that it could finally invade her tight, hot rectum. When Ellen's anus was penetrated, she felt as if a thick rocket had pierced through her mind and jolted her spine. His thighs and pelvis inched closer to her soft, rounded buttocks as his cock traveled slowly inside of her ass. Ellen periodically whimpered in a weak, struggling tone of voice. She sounded out her pleas in unintelligible syllables of lust and pain.

These cries droned on indifferent lengths and pitches, but all held the same level of the exciting and erotic battle taking place inside of her mind. Her legs stretched and bent slowly as she pointed out her toes and curled them, bringing her chin down and throwing her head back as she gasped. Her fingers clenched and released repeatedly as her anus was penetrated. The burning sensation between her cheeks was beginning to dull, but the stretching was still an apparent discomfort to her sensitive bottom, expressed by her reddened face and rheumy eyes. Ellen clenched and wrinkled the muscles of her sexy abdomen as she felt her cunt being filled with bulky alien cock. It seemed as if both members were caressing each other from within her, using her walls to rub against each other and send bursts of sexual pleasure all throughout Ellen's body. As they pressed against or kissed sensitive regions within her, they forced the woman to cringe or shudder in orgasmic joy. This ecstasy was driving Ellen to the brink of lusty madness, but she fought it with a steadfast pride. Eventually Ellen's complaints became weak laughs and moans as the cocks inside of her body began to move bolder.

The sawing motions of the veined, long dick moving slowly in and out of her ass seemed to produce unimaginable feelings of pleasure and fullness. The more traditional frontal penetration was just as erotic and pleasurable. Ellen's hot vagina graciously embraced and hugged the penis thrusting in and out of her cunt with a force comparable to a small piston. The Jackal officer had spread his legs wide, his knees faced opposite directions and his feet hung loosely off the bed. He had craned his upper body forwards so he could rest his broad back onto the pillows behind him. The soldier's fingers firmly held onto Ellen's body with an affectionate grip, moving themselves along her skin until they found a sweet spot to grip.

When the officer poked his meaty cock into Ellen's burning, tight ass he had given out a small hiss of pleasure. Ellen's anal muscles clamped and squeezed down onto his penis as he stretched her anal sphincter and burrowed his cap into her fleshy insides. His smooth, big testicles were loose and heavy, and appeared to be supporting the base of his lengthy cock as it began to slide further inside of Ellen's rectum. His head was pressed upon and squeezed by the hot, slightly dry walls of Elen's rectum. The young woman was panting hard now, her hips were shivering in delight as she felt her butt being violated and forced wide open. The Jackal aspired to drive his cock to the hilt inside of Ellen's ass, but when she shrieked after a particularly sudden and forceful thrust he relaxed his violent endeavor. Her ass had been lubed up naturally by her body as well as the Jackal's own fluid covered penis. The friction inside of her anus was too good. Meanwhile, the darker Kig-Yar slapped his pelvis against Ellen's stretched ribbon of wet flesh. He was holding Ellen's legs apart and ripped in and out of her with long strokes. Her hot pussy was so invitingly cozy and lovable. Both Ellen's ass and cunt were becoming slightly numb from the two thick members sliding and scraping in and out of her orifices. Ellen's belly felt full, her heart and mind were going crazy over the ecstasy coursing through her system. She looked down to her body and was overwhelmed by the sight of her breasts quaking and bouncing as an alien slammed his cock up into her pussy. Her ass cheeks and thighs vibrated as the Jackal under her quickened his tempo, increasing the odd waves of stuffy pleasure arising from her anal penetration. His legs stiffened and flexed as his rigid member prodded and parted her burning ass. The darker jackal had an enormous cock that gleaned her juices and Kig-Yar sperm out from the sides of her cunt with every shove and buck. Ellen moaned and wailed, shutting her eyes and panting out husky, sultry groans of warm air that only encouraged the Kig-Yar.

The young woman could feel claws firmly grip her waist and quads. Her body soared up and plummeted down onto the cocks as their colorful members were squeezed by her vaginal and anal muscles. Wet grunts and sloppy sighs filled the air, and Ellen's body soon began to feel like much lighter. As if she had taken a hallucinogenic drug, Ellen's mind and vision blurred as her core heated up to explode into pleasure. She slammed down onto the two cocks and humped against them, pressing her skin and soft muscle over the thick stalks of fat, flexing meat so she could envelop them fully with the silky linings and warm walls of her insides. Her ass jiggled a she shook it back and forth onto the cock, churning her bumpy and slippery insides up with two huge poles of hot and pulsing meat. Ellen's head shot backwards, her fingers went to rabidly stimulate her clitoris as she climaxed, rotating her ass and cunt onto the cocks in order to scrub her insides completely with the stiff pieces of flesh. The two Jackals were too stupefied by their own lust to resist Ellen's demanding body movement. She came and contracted over a period of six or seven minutes, exhausting herself as she curled and flexed her body to draw out her beautiful orgasms. Flashes of light went across her eyes as eruptions of ecstasy consumed her loins and brain. Ellen seemed to be channeling her outbursts into a sexual trance of sorts that released her from reality. She grunted in sequences, wailing out moans as the cocks within her slammed up into her deep insides and rubbed onto her tight entrances as they retreated from her holes.

This brilliant display of complete submission to one's sexual desires invoked a primal lust inside of the Jackals that had never been realized before. As if they worshiped her, the two Jackals suddenly violently embraced Ellen's body and tightly hugged her as they ejaculated with incredible passion. The darker one bottomed out into Ellen's cunt. His testicles were pressed against her soft cheeks, and small trickles of warm fluids pattered down onto his scrotum, amplifying his own tingles of sexual relief. He bit down onto one of her breasts. His teeth pained the skin of Ellen's bouncy flesh as his malleable tongue slapped itself against her nipple. The officer underneath Ellen pulled her legs back to her head, completely exposing her crotch to his comrade. The officer smacked his pelvis against Ellen's cheeks, creating pleasant friction as he fucked her ass while spewing gooey sperm into the young woman. The darker Jackal splattered ropes of his cum against Ellen's cervix and into her womb, creating a pool of warm and creamy jizz within her as he plunged back and forth with his bulging, beefy penis.

Thick jets of sperm continued to pump into Ellen's butt and pussy. The young lady felt as if she was going to faint from all of the sensations pushing and pulling at her groin and guts. Her flexible body was bent forwards, prompting her legs to shake within the air. Her abdomen and chest jiggled in unison as the Jackals fucked her. Ellen's hands were on the darker Jackal's torso, feeling his muscles from above the body-suit he wore. Ellen's unintelligible squeal of erotic release droned out to light, soft breathing while the beastly soldiers inside of her slowed down their onslaught and ultimately collapsed. Mona had witnessed this exchange, and was absolutely stunned. She was also terribly moist, and her anger was becoming even more apparent as she struggled against her binds. Her body ached to be touched or sucked, she desired gentle kisses and lovingly deep embraces. Her wish would soon come true, as after what seemed like ages had passed the Jackals rose up together away from the bed, and turned their bold eyes to Mona. Within a blink, the two were on her with the strength of ten men. Mona was too scared and surprised to even let out a cry of bewilderment or worry, her open mouth and wide eyes just stayed frozen as her body was manhandled. Her binds were removed and her uniform was assaulted. Blindingly quick, violent jerks and tugs managed to pry her kelvlar-infused, heavy uniform off of her body to reveal the dark-gray, moisture-wicking t-shirt underneath as well as Mona's solid black panties. Her undergarments hugged her waist and chest, emphasizing the shape of her slightly smaller curves when compared to a figure such as Ellen's.

Mona's athletic body was modestly toned, possessing sexy definition to the active muscle of her legs, arms, and mid-riff. Her skin was clean and blemish-free on her slightly short body. Before long, Mona was strewn onto the couch with small scratches going across her tough body. Eager for the taste of their new partner, the two sexually wild Jackals pounced onto her and began to undress Mona. The Kig-Yar officer sat himself down onto the couch with his partner on top pf his lap. The darker Kig-Yar went away to Ellen, apparently the taste of all of these combined flavours of sexual fluids were quite delectable to him. Thus, he ventured to Ellen in order to lick and clean her of the sticky, sweet and bitter juices coating her skin.

Meanwhile, Mona straddled the Kig-Yar officer, trying to maintain a sense of dominance over the alien as she rested her legs on either side of his body. However, her fuss was too much for the impatient Kig-Yar soldiers. The officer pulled her shirt up and grabbed onto her tits, squeezing and moving her breasts as his tongue flicked onto Mona's throat. Mona bit her lower lip and put her arms around the Jackal officer's head. She had forsook reason and just wanted her own pleasure. The woman shut her eyes and kissed the Jackal's neck, grinding the side of her face against his head and neck as he tickled her skin with long licks from his slick, warm tongue. The darker Kig-Yar felt up her curvy and young hips and ass, sliding his fingers over her skin and admiring her sculpted limbs and bubble butt. It had been quite some time since she had gotten a good lay. Going with the flow in this situation would just be a win-win. The incredibly slick and glistening cocks the Jackals possessed were eager to enter Mona. The woman reached down to her panties and pulled them to one side of her mound, uncovering her completely shaven, bald groin as she exposed the cleft of her cheeks. The air felt nice against her completely exposed vulva and small, puffy lips. The rounded rims to Mona's cheeks could be seen underneath her crotch, framed by the meat of her thighs and the parted bone structure of her sexy hips and waistline. Her fair skin seemed to have a slight cherry blush, as her excited heart was pumping a lot of blood to various areas of her body.

Mona tented her legs to the sides of the Jackal she was seated upon. Her ass rested onto his lap, spilling over onto the cushions below. He spread his legs and hoisted her by her ass closer to his torso. Mona stretched her arms, locking her fingers on the back of the Kig-Yar's neck, her eyes staring down at his pelvis. The skin and body-suit material of that region was completely covered in creamy fluids, and Mona was eager to slam herself down onto the Jackal's cock so she could grind her cunt against all those hot juices. She bent forwards and closed her eyes as her labia lips connected with the Kig-Yar officer's crown. Mona whimpered as his fat head penetrated her slit and rubbed against her sensitive frontal walls, filling her insides as his shaft slid against her contracting vaginal folds. Mona felt great, her pussy was being fed a fine cock that touched all the best areas within her. Her moist pussy fit well onto the wet cock the officer possessed, and he too was feeling immense ecstasy as he entered a new human female.

Mona's pussy felt a bit smaller than Ellen's, and was a lot easier to slide in and out of due to the exorbitant amount of lubrication that had already been present inside of the woman. The glistening pink flesh of her slit and lips formed a nice ring that shaped the edges to the Kig-Yar's cylindrical, curved penis nicely. Mona bucked her hips up towards the Jackal and brought them back down in a repeated fashion, sighing in pleasure as she was blasted with waves of sensational relief radiating from the thick meat stretching apart her insides. The officer smacked his pelvis against Mona's ass, gratifying her as his quick and hard jerks in and out of her tight cunt forced the young woman to tremble and bounce. Mona's breasts vibrated and jiggled pleasantly along with the fleshy cheeks of her bottom. Her nipples swayed as she felt her lower belly being lovingly pounded from the inside. The smooth motions of his hips and cock against Mona's own pelvic region were decorated by trickles and drops of liquid beads that flung out from the rims of Mona's pussy. Her small toes curled onto the couch cushions and her nails dug into the Jackal's broad shoulders and neck. Mona's eyes fluttered and drifted from a half-closed state of pleasure to tightly shut expressions of overwhelming lust.

In time, Mona slowed her returning thrusts and humping motions and managed to sit herself on her shins and ass, digging her knees onto the couch and letting her feet hang off of the cushions as she sat upon the Jackal. His cock was exited her pussy and leaned against her smooth pubis, streams of semi-transparent fluids went down his shaft from their beginnings at his sticky cap. Mona raised herself up, moved one finger to her clitoris and the other to her pussy, and then gently pushed herself down onto the officer's dick with a tender and affectionate grunt escaping her mouth. Her soft and wet linings to her cunt massaged the hot member inside of her, and soon her walls squeezed and rubbed against the Jackal's cock as she began to bounce her entire body up and down onto him. Mona gritted her teeth and grunted in exertion. Her steady falls onto the Jackal's cock drove her sexual appetite wild as she felt pleasure surge into her body.

The woman's fingers caressed and teased her clitoris, swirling and lightly pinching the small and engorged bud while she moaned and shook her hips. The officer shut his eyes and relaxed against the couch, grunting whenever Mona's cunt heavily clamped down onto his cock in a tight hug of immense pleasure before sliding itself up against his shaft and cap to repeat the descent. His hands held her breasts in his palms and fingers, he managed to cup one of her tits with one of his hands, thus making her cleavage exclusively his to fondle and tease. Mona's butt shook and jiggled intensely as her bounces became increasingly ardent. Mona's voice rang out in stuttered groans and wails of pleasure. Her body arched itself back as she placed her hands on the Jackal officer's knees and rapidly fucked his cock. She moaned the entire way through as her strong abdomen and the muscles of her slim back flexed and wrinkled repeatedly, accentuating the folds and indents of her firm body's toned musculature. The Jackal kept his grasp on her breasts, controlling them as she bucked and thrashed onto his cock with her tight and slick pussy.

Mona experienced a climax that made her body quiver uncontrollably for ten entire minutes, forcing out spasms and circular grinding patterns from the woman as she cried from the sheer ecstasy overwhelming her. Mona's small streams of salty tears dribbled onto her nostrils and mouth. Her wet mouth repeatedly gasped and moaned as her tongue darted out of her mouth and shot out into the air in front of her cute pair of lips. Her breasts, nipples angled away from each other, closely flopped onto her chest in a rapid fashion while her hips and ass was sent lurching up and recoiling back down in an intense pattern. The young woman gripped onto the Jackal's knees so forcefully that she was discoloring his skin.

Her shivering ass and hips smashed themselves down over and over onto the Jackal's pelvis, stopping at times to grind and hump onto his cock so she could milk her orgasm further and further. This affectionate, extreme display of attachment sparked a sexual flame inside of the Jackal's core. The sides of his face, and the nape of his neck went numb as his hips began to fire away at Mona's cunt as if they had a mind of their own. His testicles shrank as his cock swelled, his head then blast out copious jets of thick sperm directly onto Mona's cervix and into her uterus. The ropes of cum meshed with each other and melted down inside of Mona's cunt to become globs of bonded sperm. Mona's stimulation was enhanced as hot sperm flooded her womb, forming a sloshing reservoir of hot cum inside of her which tingled her insides and shot numbing pleasure through her loins. Fulfilled by a mind-blowing climax, Mona clenched and contracted her sex so her milky semen could trickle out from the sides of her pussy with some momentum. The bulge of her vulva slowly deflated as the Jackal's wedged penis slipped out of Mona's delightful pussy after it expended its fire-hose like spurts of spooge and diminished in size. The Kig-Yar officer's smelly jizz was like a bountiful waterfall of white cream that fell out of Mona's pussy with the consistency of syrup.

Mona fell onto the Jackal's body, panting as she recovered from her dizzying climax. Her body felt debilitated from her orgasm. The Jackal officer's own chest was slowly inflating and deflating as he relaxed his tired body onto the couch, his tongue lying out of his mouth. One of the alien's hands went to his feathery hair and swept it backwards. The officer called to his comrade in the Kig-Yar tongue, getting up from the couch so he could walk around for a bit and stretch his body. The darker Kig-Yar sat down where the officer had previously been. His mouth was visibly affected by all of the frothy juices he had consumed. He looked over to Mona and admired the view of her fair-skinned, bubbly bottom as well as her glistening thighs.

One of the woman's legs was resting upon the other. The darker Jackal moved his hands to Mona's fragile, small feet. Her toes and heel suddenly seemed so much more interesting to the alien. The officer moved one of his fingers to Mona's pussy, and he parted her lips and wriggled his finger into her slit. Mona let out a gentle sound of euphoric passion, her eyes were still half-closed and her body was still feeling exhausted. His giant mouth moved to her foot, sniffing it and nuzzling the delicate body part. His tongue slipped out of his jaws and fell onto Mona's toes. He lightly licked at her feet, moving his tongue in between her toes until he then discovered he could suck on her toes without cutting her with his teeth.

Mona felt pleasant sensations tingling and traveling up her calves and to her loins. These enjoyable sensations were coming especially from her ankles, as well as the tops and bottoms of her feet. Mona managed to hoist her upper body up and support it with her elbows and forearms. Her knees were angled towards the head-rest of the couch. She twisted her spine so her head could look behind her in the opposite direction of her pointed knees. Mona slightly moved her pussy so she could lie on her pelvis more as she was penetrated by the officer's flexible, long finger. She arched her back and became a rigid statue, uttering out a droning moan as her cunt was repeatedly finger-fucked by the curved digit scraping back and forth, up and down within her. The Jackal continued to suck on Mona's toes, his thumb and other finger pressing into Mona's plush cheeks as he pressed against her inner folds and sensitive nerves with his finger-tip. The fluids glazing Mona's skin were cooling and drying now, and the Jackal felt an urge to remedy that. He pulled his finger out of her, bringing it up to his mouth so he could taste her. This action had caused Mona to arch her back as a spike of ecstasy surged up into her mind and a ripple of pleasure traveled through across her raw vuvla.

Mona relaxed her agile body onto the couch, resting on one side of her face once more. The Jackal planted one foot down onto the floor and folded his other leg onto the couch. He pulled Mona back to his pelvis, where he was sporting his incredible erection. Mona turned back to look at him, a scarlet flush on her face. Her mouth lop-sided mouth opened wide as she felt the Jackal wipe his cock onto her cheeks. He smacked his thick meat against her ass, rubbing and poking her cheeks before he spread them open to reveal her own puckered, darkly pigmented anus. The Jackal moved his tongue down to her ass and surprised Mona when he jabbed his tongue directly into her bum, invading her rectum with his wriggling, hot and agile tongue.

Mona squealed and kicked her legs, twisting her hips side to side. The young woman poked her ass up to form a hump of sorts, keeping her thighs and knees as close together as she could, slowly rubbing them against each other in a gentle pattern. Mona stared down at the black material of the cushions she was tightly gripping, her breasts were hanging low enough for her nipples to brush against the smooth cushioning. Her reaction to the Jackal's bold step in their own private sexual session was quite expected. Mona's extremely sensitive anus has just been penetrated by an odd, flexible, hot invader. The tongue was currently exploring her possibly filthy anus with very apparent curiosity. Mona felt as if her rectum was being gouged out by the Jackal's rough, long tongue. The Jackal almost wanted to turn her butt inside out, as he slobbered onto her anus and continued to swirl his tongue within her, darting it in and out of her butt to harvest the flavor of her fruit. Mona whined and grunted with immense sexual ardor, delegating the task of pleasuring her body to the dark Kig-Yar warrior. The soldier's cock painfully arched and flattened itself against the couch. His scrotum pressed against the root of his shaft and scraped onto the cushioning. The Jackal's hands held onto Mona's ass and one of her thighs, encouraging her to back her bum up into the Jackal's face. It seemed as if lava was pouring itself in and out of Mona's asshole. She felt as if the inside of her butt was being scrubbed and poked by the Jackal's rude tongue.

Eventually, he gripped onto Mona's hips with both of his hands and pushed her onto his face. He inhaled the pleasant scent of her cute ass and allowed his jaws to numb themselves as he began to fuck Mona's butt with his tongue. The woman squirmed and cried, losing herself to this new experience. Bits of drool fell out of the sides of her mouth as Mona struggled to keep herself up with her hands. Her shoulders began to tire themselves out as she rocked her arms in response to the invasion of her ass. This stimulation was enough to provoke an orgasm in the woman. She wiggled her body and grunted aloud with intense syllables of confusion and pleasure. She rolled her eyes about inside of her sockets and threw her head up as her gut and pelvis contracted and squeezed itself, suddenly issuing forth a rush of relaxation after her climax stopped boiling and frying her brain with waves of elation.

The Jackal finally took his mouth away from Mona's ass, allowing it to fall to the couch. Strands of saliva and trickles of drool were spread out onto Mona's buttocks as well as around the sides of the Jackal's mouth. He put one of his hands to his mouth, licking his lips as his narrowed eye-lids stared down at Mona's anus with a hungry desire. He moved his fingers to his cock, holding the middle portion of his thick member. The Kig-Yar delicately stroked his big cock with a deliberately slow pace, and adjusted his legs so as to properly maintain his comfortable posture. The alien then swiftly made his move, wasting no time in claiming Mona's firm and bubbly ass for himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kig-Yar officer had watched on with a curious interest as his comrade enacted a salacious venture into Mona's delicate rear with his mouth. The pornographic act was so captivating due to the absurdity of it. The officer thought to himself: whatever had crept into his squad mate's mind and motivated the soldier to actually commit the act must have been something powerful, religious, almost in a sense. The Jackal officer had seated himself onto the edge of the bed, his hands holding his upper body up from behind. He was leaning onto his arms, flattening his fingers and palm onto the bedspread beneath him. The officer's legs had been parted, and his arousal was beginning to grow more apparent due to the stiffening in his exposed cock. The armor components that had been attached to his bodysuit were still resting on the floor as they always had been. The officer thought silently to himself that this fun he and his comrade were having would have to end sometime. He turned his head to Ellen's sleeping body. Her brows were slightly bent in a look of concern and her lips were locked shut as she slept. The young woman had practically been in heat recently, and it appeared that all this physical exertion was enough to make her fall into a heavy slumber.

The Jackal officer turned his body and crept towards Ellen on his hands and knees, stretching himself over the woman. He then seated himself down onto the bedspread directly in between Ellen's legs. With a quick force, he pulled the sleeping woman's upper body up towards his torso and head, moving her more towards his waist. The officer attempted to cross his legs, and managed to position himself comfortably with Ellen's thighs and buttocks seated onto his lap and each of her bent legs placed on either of his sides. Her hair and head hung backwards, away from the Jackal. He placed one hand to her head and pulled her face towards his right shoulder. Ellen began to wake up slowly at first, startled as to how her body was being moved without her own mental input. She was still sore in some areas, and was very tired. A hot, hard object was pressing itself against her abdomen, and she instantly understood what it was once she realized who she with. The Jackal raised her arms and brought them to his neck, moving his own two down to Ellen's hips. He casually slid his fingers onto her buttocks, gently pinching her cheeks and rubbing them in a circular pattern to get a good feel for them. The woman mumbled and groaned, her mouth half-open as she attempted to classify whatever lecherous caresses her monstrous assaulter was enacting upon her delicate body. Despite her mental labeling, Ellen had come to realize that this sex was damn good, and there was more to come as long as everything went smoothly.

Ellen's tan-skinned naval region was slapped and poked by the thick dick the officer was sporting. He slid the underside of his warm, smooth cock against her belly. Ellen's full, round cleavage was low enough to graze the wet tip to the officer's penis. His crown tingled and his cock shuddered down to his loose balls whenever he managed to scrape his cock's huge cap against Ellen's under-boob. On occasion he bucked his hips up and once again felt the familiar sensation of a brief titty-fuck upon his erect penis. The officer took in a deep breath and hefted Ellen up so he could move her cunt right above his cock. He could access Ellen's lovely insides much easier this way, as he would not have to flex his penis down forwards and blindly thrust at her vagina until he slipped inside of it. Ellen relaxed her back and moved her bent legs so that she was standing on her toes, her pussy dripping down onto the Jackal's mast of stiff flesh and his exposed pelvis. Her hands had grown stronger, and she now clutched the officer's shoulders, each of her thumbs positioned at his collarbone. Ellen smirked and tilted her head, throwing it backwards as she began to initiate a new session of sex with her frequent alien partner. He was eager to comply, and seemed to be waiting for his prisoner to take the lead. Without further ado, Ellen pushed her fine ass down to his penis and slid her lips over the Jackal's crown. Her wet, narrow opening was stretched to the sides as the officer's meat entered her with a steady, continuous motion.

The fleshy head to the alien's penis was enveloped by Ellen's vaginal canal, and ultimately most of his entire cock was wrapped by the woman's tight tube of moving folds. Ellen's cunt once more expanded as the Jackal's penis packed itself into her, churning pleasurable sensations into the woman's stirred up loins. Ellen hunched forwards and pushed her bosom onto the Jackal's chest. The alien lowered his head and once more buried his face into her tit. His face's bone structure was sinking into Ellen's mounds of bouncy flesh and dark nipples. The woman cried out in high grunts of ecstasy as she was penetrated. She slowly raised herself up, feeling the weight of her body onto her curling toes. The Jackal officer still had his hands onto her ass, and he relentlessly pulled them down to his cock. This forced a moan out of Ellen's mouth, and she arched her back and instinctively jutted our her bum. The Jackal spread her cheeks apart and furiously began to beat his pelvis against Ellen's cunt. He slapped his waist and testicles against her olive-skinned ass as his cock slid in and out of her pussy with incredible speed and vehement force. His ass was stuck to the damp bedspread below him. The Jackal did not feel the discomforting moisture upon his skin due to his bodysuit, and was too busy fucking Ellen to even realize how moist the bed had become from all the discharged fluids. He wanted to completely bury his member into Ellen's pussy, but Ellen's body could only handle so much of his cock before pain began to manifest through each rough stroke. Whenever some more of his shaft managed to slide further into Ellen's pussy with every forwards thrust, the Jackal felt a rush of new pleasure and became motivated to move harder.

Ellen's voice was a whirlpool of grunts and moans as well as drawn out, undulating wails. Her head and breasts bounced up and down, and she tried to twist her body so that she wasn't completely washed away by the officer's ardor. He seemed to be putting all of his passion and energy into his fast-paced, exhausting pounding. This was also producing incredible blasts of pleasure that were mind-numbing and sexually overwhelming to Ellen. The sounds of his bodysuit clad, strong flesh smacking against her bare skin was erotic as hell when combined with the wet sounds her cunt was releasing. The officer was practically in love with Ellen's pussy by now. Not just her cunt, but the woman herself was just very appealing to him, which was unnatural and vexing. He loved the vibrations of her ass and thighs, the way her knees trembled, how her toes and fingers moved in unison as her sexual appeasement grew. He adored the floppy bouncing of her perfectly round and full cleavage and her struggling and wrinkled expressions of mad euphoria. His mouth close down onto a modestly sized, hardened nipple. The officer's tongue slurped onto the sensitive bud and areola as his penis was hugged and squeezed by his partner's cunt. She coiled herself onto his slippery member, feeling the thick stalk of flesh expand and contract inside of her as it pushed and pulled her vagina along with its quick motions. His head felt as if it were about to explode due the hot and silky smooth, bumpy red flesh tugging and rubbing onto its glans, as well as the thick shaft. The Jackal growled and shoved Ellen forwards, pushing her down onto the bed and throwing her legs up behind him. She clasped his hips and wrapped his waist with her legs, arching her back. Ellen's head was lightly patting itself onto the pillows beneath her. The feeling of the damp bedspread upon her sweaty skin was also providing a form of excitement and stimulation to the woman. The alien was holding himself up with his hands now, tightly gripping the pillows and shoving his clenching buttocks and pelvis back and forth against Ellen's spread out, slick pussy. Ellen was grinding her cunt back alongside his cock, trying to cradle as much of him as she could into her. Intense pleasure came to her from the way he poked and jabbed at her extremely sensitive inner bundles. The two lovers were emitting wild sounds of erotic joy, and were both close to achieving a climax.

As the Kig-Yar officer was relieving his hard on with Ellen, the darker Jackal was finished eyeing up Mona's anus and was about to actually penetrate it. His tongue and fingers had done an adequate job of moistening and stretching the hole for his cock to enter. Mona was semi aware of the Jackal's treatment. She had never been tongue'd in the ass before, and she had come to realize that she loved the feeling of something like that in her butt. Of course there was no real pleasure for her, but her cunt could still feel good from the movements inside of her butt. According to Mona's frantically thought up logic, if something were to reach her rectum and colon, perhaps even deeper, she would be sure to feel it in her pussy. Mona then looked back to the huge, wide of girth and above average in length cock which was lying itself down onto her buttocks. She became scared. Extremely, extremely scared.

The dark, sweaty, and beefy stick of meat appeared to be breathing to her. Its veins pulsed from under its tight, smooth skin. The glans were proudly displayed in their fat and round glory. They possessed a strong smell, as well as a film of sticky and transparent fluid. Mona turned her head to scan the Jackal's face. Once she realized that his straightforward eyes were locked onto her bottom in a serious stare, she felt her heart violently begin to pound. Her cleft was considerably lubed up, as well as the warm and closed-up insides of her ass. The Jackal's cock was a big one, and it was also glistening from the in slick fluids coating it. Small drops fell from the urethral opening down to Jackal's huge scrotum, splattering themselves onto the hairless wrinkles on his huge sack of pubes. Mona bit her lower lip, exhaled out of her mouth with a sharp breath, and shut her eyes after calming her mind. Looking back to the Jackal, Mona placed her hands on her buttocks and stretched her cheeks apart to reveal the bright pink anus located in her cleft. Her nipples were colored a similar, pure pink pigmentation. Mona's dripping wet anus was bald as well, and had been stretched into an indecently erotic "O" shape. The Jackal retracted his cock alongside Mona's ass, enjoying the friction of her soft and smooth skin against his shaft and head. He pointed the tip of his penis at her anus, and poked at it with his crown. He held onto Mona's wrists tightly, keeping her from closing her cheeks back together. Mona's head was bent downwards as if she was bracing her body for a crash. Without further delay, the dark Kig-Yar pushed his penis's head onto Mona's anal sphincter and very slowly forced his way into his prisoner's behind.

Mona winced and sucked a sharp breath in after opening her mouth wide. Her eyes were tightly shut, and she was whining as her buttocks began to intensely burn and hurt. However, the burning sensation seemed to pass off as a gentle, warm fullness replaced it. The Jackal's head was buried into Mona's butt now, shaping her anus for the shaft that was soon to follow. The middle section of the thick shaft was inflated, and twitched as it came closer and closer to Mona's brightly pigmented anus. The young woman was letting out a moan, one stemming with a quivering resilience to the uncomfortable pain dispersing around her penetrated anus. The Jackal let out a low grunt, and slid his foot against the ground so his pelvis and hips could get higher than Mona's raised buttocks. He bent her arms farther back, giving no slack to Mona's grip on her firm cheeks. By arching her body, Mona was flexing her sexy and lightly defined abdominal muscles as well as completely exposing her breasts. Each erect nipple was harbored on a puffy areola, and faced in opposite directions. The skin of her cleavage was a well contoured to her modest size. Mona's arm placement was stretching her tits and revealing her hairless armpits, yet the breasts still possessed a sexy sag to their young and full shape. The Jackal refused to pull out of her ass, and continued to drive his penis deeper into Mona's tight rectum. His cock felt as if every area of his skin was covered in a viscous yet slippery fluid. Mona's ass muscles clenched and relaxed repeatedly as he stuffed more of his dick into her ass. He knew that not all of his cock would fit, but he wanted to test to see if he could stretch her further so half of his shaft could be sliding in and out of her ass soon enough. Eventually the Jackal was overcome with the desire to feel himself sliding out of Mona's ass. The woman's knees buckled and her feet trembled as the young lady felt the Jackal's bumpy, huge penis exit her anus. This backwards motion only went to a certain point, though. The Jackal kept his crown inside of Mona's ass, enjoying how her sphincter came down t hug around the ridges to his glans. With shivering delight, the Jackal raised his head up and slowly entered Mona's ass once more.

His shaft and head were squeezed and gently burned by Mona's ass, eliciting hard sighs and sudden, guttural moans from her mouth. Her ass was visibly observed to be clenching and relaxing, and her back was also moving itself to compensate the alien sensations piercing her buttocks and loins. Her cheeks felt a bit numb, as well as the nape of her neck and the sides of her face. Mona's cunt was beginning to seemingly contract by itself, moving along with her arousal. The Jackal slid himself out once more, adoring the sensations of his dick being rubbed on by Mona's tense anal walls and anal sphincter. He bore his penis into her elastic butt and managed to slide further inside of her. Mona was well lubed up and stretched out by now, and the Jackal lost himself to his lust. With uncontrollable, yet fortunately steady movements, he fucked Mona's ass with an expression of dumb ecstasy on his face. Mona's expressions were contorted into red-faced, extreme looks of arousal and stressed pleasure. Her eyes rolled around in deliberate patterns as her mouth opened and closed, sucking and exhaling air in or out with ragged breaths. She was crying out in erotic joy as the Jackal plugged her firm butt with his stiff cock, plunging it back and forth between her cheeks.

His testicles gently swayed and sagged as his cock meshed itself into Mona's ass, expanding with every pull out and stretching whenever he shoved himself in. Her anus continued to morph in shape as his cock pulled back at her insides. Pretty soon the Jackal started to bang away at her ass in blind lust, forcing wild wails out of Mona's mouth as her legs swayed to and fro. Her head was pulled back, straining her neck, yet she was still lost to the lust. Her ass was parted more and more as the Jackal's cock reached inside of her and stretched her walls. The Jackal was panting now, his head bent forwards as he shoved his pelvis back and forth. Each stroke in or out was short, yet reached very far. His penis felt like it was being coiled down onto by Mona's ass. Her cheeks jiggled well as he fucked her ass, hearing her raucous encouragement through serious, yet slurred speech. The Jackal pulled Mona's hands behind her back and held them together there. Her body followed his as he sat himself down and watched as Mona contributed to her anal fuck by bouncing up and down onto his cock. She too was panting, her breasts flattening against her ribcage as her body was arched back further. Mona's shoulders were beginning to ache, yet her orgasm was arriving soon. The noises of the Jackal's cock plunging itself into her wet, tight ass assisted ind riving her orgasm to become an over-the-top climax. The veined dick was beginning to bulge, and the Jackal's testicles tightened up. He growled and let go of Mona's hands. The alien grabbed her plump bottom as it rode his cock, enjoying the plopping sounds coming from every quick smack of flesh down onto his cock. His curled, toned abdomen clenched itself as his ejaculation arrived.

The women screamed in unison as their climaxes gushed sweet trickles of semen out of their cunts at the same time. Similarly, the Jackals both grunted and moaned as their ropes of sperm jetted out of their geyser-like cocks and filled the two women with a prolific accumulation of viscous spooge. Ellen's womb was overflowing from all the cum shot directly into it. Mona felt incredible as great gobs of sperm entered deep into her bowels through her butt. After a moment of awkward silence, the two stunned Kig-Yar wearily stood up and put on their armor. Mona and Ellen were motionless aside from the heavy breathing coming from their bodies. Their heaving chests relaxed soon. The Jackal on the couch appeared to be sleeping, and the one of the bed was also relaxing with his head on Ellen's chest.

Sperm dribbled out of Mona's ass and onto the couch cushions. Ellen had a small puddle form once more in between her thighs. Fighting the small aches coming from her butt, Mona crept towards the Carbine the officer had once held. She could care less about any risks of obtaining radiation poisoning. Mona raised the rifle, appreciating it's solid weight and comfortable alien frame. The darker Jackal had begun to recover from his daze, and noticed that Mona was gone from the couch. He saw her naked body standing near the bed, and put his hands out to her before he died. A swift stream of green plasma bolted through the air and pierced his skull, exiting out the back of his head. His body fell back on the couch, motionless. The sound of the gunshot had managed to awaken the slumbering officer. He was curious as to what had created the sound. Mona aimed directly at his face and fired once more. The officer dodged the shot with incredible agility, and he was about to dive for Mona when a hard kick connected with his face. His jaw was actually hurt by Ellen's fierce kick. Without hesitation the woman then smashed her fist into his right eye. The officer went over to punch Ellen in her gut when a bolt of plasma tore through his neck. He choked and grabbed for his throat, looking to Mona with desperation and fury in his eyes. The woman smashed him over the head with the butt of the rifle. Ellen scrambled away before Mona fired another shot into the Kig-Yar's chest. He held onto his neck and placed his hands over the bleeding hole in his body-suit. In a matter of seconds, the alien stopped its struggling and gargled croaks of death.

It took a few minutes, but the women got up and realized that they were free. Their hair was a mess, and the two were practically naked. They were tired, and smelled of sweat and sex, but felt oddly energized. Mona's ass ached, but she could still walk if her footsteps were careful enough. She threw down the rifle and fell to the ground. Ellen was woozy, and managed to find new clothes for both the women. She helped Mona up, and once the two were set, they left the room. Mona guided Ellen to a shuttle bay that appeared to be relatively untouched. A lot of the shuttles had never been launched. It seemed as if no one had been able to reach this area, as the boarding parties were mopping the floor with the Security teams.

"I hope the station's defenses are working. I don't want to die in space after sucking off and getting butt-fucked by a bird." Mona weakly spoke aloud, frowning. She winced as she sat herself down into a seat. Ellen put her hands together and prayed.

The two women boarded the shuttle and jettisoned themselves away from Ivanoff Station. They were frozen in fear, knowing that dozens of alien vessels were prepared to blast volleys of plasma directly at them. Miraculously, the shuttle escaped from the space unharmed. It seemed to have masked itself with the horrific shuttle debris that had accumulated in the space around the station. The automated defense system of Ivanoff Station had also repelled a lot of close mobile platforms and boarding craft. The few Storm Covenant vessels capable of annihilating the escape shuttles would not risk harming the station itself with their powerful armaments. Most fighter craft had already docked with the vessels as well after The composer had been successfully taken from the humans. Mona and Ellen's story continued as the two women escaped from Ivanoff Station, the dark memories of their capture banging around inside of their minds. Surprisingly, emotional guilt and grief appeared to be absent from the women's minds. Instead, a slight feeling of disappointment had sprouted amid the euphoric release of freedom. Despite this, both woman came towards each other and embraced one another. Their bodies were shaking, and their rheumy eyes were not expressing sadness but happiness. Their rapture was complete. They were survivors.

"It's strange seeing you without armor on. You're such a shorty." Ellen joked through with her harsh throat. Mona felt a small tear trickle down the side of her face. She let out a stifled giggle and shoved Ellen away from her. However, Mona brought up a small point that made Ellen's face go blank.

"It's strange for me to see you lose your mind."

"I-I'm sorry. Whatever happened in that room...we got past it. We're never given something we can't overcome, right? Right?" Ellen responded, her tone was hopeful and stubborn. Mona sniffled and nodded her head, looking down to the floor and then to Ellen's watery eyes.

"Right. Stay strong, move on. Fuck, that was just...I'm done thinking about it. I want it to just go away."

"I wish it were that easy." Ellen sighed. Despite the bittersweet discussion and ruffled appearance, the two women exchanged warm looks and held onto each other once more.


End file.
